


Are those ears?!

by therune



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Catboys & Catgirls, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-07
Updated: 2012-04-07
Packaged: 2017-11-03 05:11:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/377659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therune/pseuds/therune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>kinkmeme request: cracky catboy Altair</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are those ears?!

Malik had told Altair that the apple was dangerous, but no - the grand master of all assassins of course knew better. The mysterious golden artefact of unknown powers was of course no threat to the great and mighty Altair. Malik had warned him repeatedly.  
And now, he was finally proven right.

Altair had talked about the sight of an eagle then the speed of a panther and suddenly, the apple he held in his hands glowed, a sound like a bottle being uncorked was to be heard, and then Malik burst out in laughter. He laughed so hard, tears began to stream from his eyes and he clutched his stomach  
"I told you so," he said triumphantly, panting, "I fucking told you so, Altair."  
A pair of fluffy cat ears had appeared on Altair's head. They twitched angrily.  
"This is not funny, Malik!"  
"Oh yes, it is!"  
Malik started to laugh again. He pointed his finger at Altair and repeatedly told him "I told you so."

Altair sat still and fixated Malik with a stern glare. "I'll just wait until you have matured and have come to your senses."  
As he waited for Malik to stop being such a dickhead, he was absurdly glad that Malik hadn't noticed the fluffy cat tail.


End file.
